Aideen "AJ" Jameson
|caption1 = |username = Tee #0363|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = May 18th|gender = Female|height = 5ft 7in|weight = 165lbs|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = USA|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A Highschool|school_year = First Year|agency = |quirk_name = Raging Bull|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Alex "AJ" Jameson is a 17 year old Irish-American, standing at 5'7, around 165lbs. She has pale skin, light green eyes, and scruffy long orange hair. AJ has a small scar on the left side of her face, coming from the mid jawline to just below her cheekbone. Her hair is voluminous and curly, but AJ usually straightens it to give off a more harsh vibe to others. AJ is visually toned, her face angular and bodyshape a tad more curvy than others. She generally does not wear makeup. Her casual clothing is very rough-and-tough, she is rarely seen sporting brand new modern-styled clothes, as she claims her current wardrobe to be both practical and stylish enough already. AJ usually has on a tucked plain grey t-shirt with a dark brown leather jacket over it, accompanied by worn dark blue jeans, a dark brown clipped belt, and brown biker boots. Due to the old-fashioned jacket she sports, she never carries a purse, keeping all of her belongings tucked away in the inner pockets of her jacket. She is not fond of skirts or dresses on herself. AJ listens to music on a walkman. Costumed Appearance AJ's costume is not much different from her casual wear. She sports a dark green shortsleeve top that hugs her abdomen along with dark blue skinny jeans. She tends to go barefoot, sporting a pair of finger-less dark blue denim gloves on each of her hands. Her 'costume' has a tendency to be ripped along the knees, knuckles, and arms more often than not; AJ does not see a point in repairing it because of this. Personality Friendly until tested, AJ doesn’t hesitate to welcome people with open arms and warm hospitality upon a first meeting. Despite the savage nature of her quirk, she is outwardly kind to the world around her. However, one should not take her kindness for weakness, she will not hesitate to give you a warning before taking action. Stern when she needs to be, and true to her reputation, she’s down to earth and a natural realist. AJ can be a shoulder to cry on, but her advice will only go so far. She’s always down for a good laugh, and causes harmless mischief if she’s bored enough; not being limited to the occasional use of street fireworks when she was back in the states. AJ needs more alone time than most, making her limits in comfort during conversation clear. She roots for the underdog, and has an inherent dislike for the wealthy. AJ can be bluntly honest with the ability to disregard others feelings if she deems it necessary for the situation. Character Background AJ is the youngest of seven, the only girl born to a poor Irish couple in the lower east side of the Bronx in New York. Her observational skills on the battlefield and sparring technique built up from constant fights she would have throughout her life between her and her brothers, or her and her brothers enemies. AJ had always stuck up for the little guy- which usually ended up getting her a few bruises and bloody lips in response. She is quiet about her past and her homelife unless directly asked. When questioned about her reasons for coming to Japan, her usual response is "To be a hero for those who need it the most". If she’s asked further questions pertaining to these topics, she’ll shrug and give a vague answer; a ‘If someone wants to know specifics, they’re going to have to be specific’ mindset. There’s a constant scrapper feel to the way she carries herself and her actions, innovative and improvisational in the most abstract of ways when needed. Her reserve goes a long way, having taught herself to hold patience over the years due to the nature of her quirk. AJ believes that she shouldn't rely on it solely, and has taken measures to try and cover up exposed ends brought on by her quirk. What AJ does not share with people she deeply trusts is as follows: Growing up in a poor neighborhood held a constant curtain over her head. Due to her quirk, and families financial situation, the easiest route to take as a member in their social community was to turn to villainy and illegal activity. Whereas many neighbors and family friends had taken up this practice, AJ's family did not falter in acknowledging just how wondrous Heroes were. Inspired by seeing their heroic actions on television through windows in shops, AJ's brothers became neighborhood renegades- taking matters into their own hands to protect the innocent people in their borough. Being the youngest, AJ had never 'lost' her chance at becoming a licensed hero, and despite how many times she was told that her quirk was 'evil', or 'dangerous' by bullies, she persevered to become the very best she could be- physically, academically and socially. AJ had spent hours everyday after school training herself in the local rundown boxer gym to fight. With the help of the old geezers wishing to relive their glory days at the gym, she was vigorously taught mixed martial arts and street fighting techniques, using this to her advantage while constantly reminding herself of the hero she wanted to be. She wants to be the inspiration for the other lost kids in communities just like her own- for the kids who are told their quirks could never be used positively, and for the kids who cant afford the shiny action figures or new shoes that their friends bring to school. AJ hopes that, one day, the people that still need help and inspiration in these dark downtrodden places can realize their potential through the hope she aims to bring to the world. Character Aspects # "Does what needs to be done" # "Wing it" # "Tunnel Vision" Quirk Raging Bull An emotionally triggered transformative quirk, the effectiveness and extent of the transformation relies on the amount of increased emotion the user experiences ( namely anger ). The 'Raging Bull' quirk causes the users muscle mass, strength, and speed to increase in varying lengths. Bull-like horns sprout from the users skull, hair length and mass become wild in size, bottom canines grow upwards and outwards to a point, a furred tail, bovine-like ears, and stout claws find their ways onto the users body after it had expelled an immense amount of steam- caused by the increasing internal heat felt by the user when the quirk is triggered. The length of the users horns do not exceed 23 inches, and the tusks do not exceed 2.5 inches. The range power of the quirks' effectiveness directly correlate with the emotion of the user, as stated before. The more enraged the user becomes, the less control they have over themselves and, ergo, their quirk. For example, in the event that a catastrophic emotional event happens to the user, they essentially turn into a beast. Their power and speed would be at its strongest, but their technique, intelligence, and cooperativeness would mimic that of an enraged bull- ergo being ridiculously low. The transformative state at its greatest extent cannot last long. As the intelligence ( and, therefore, consciousness ) of the user dwindles, the motor control of the body dwindles along with it. Once the users ‘mind’ blacks-out, the body collapses from exhaustion ( refer to black-out anger). In the aftermath of aggravated usage, the holder of the quirk can receive minor to severe migraines. The more often that the quirk is used within a short period of time, the more intense the drawbacks can become. Any injuries received in the enraged state hold just as much damage afterwards as if received by a quirkless human, even if they were disregarded during a fight. In a low-rage state, the user might injure themselves to keep their quirk active, through means of punching, slamming the body, etc. Their entire body aches, and is sore, from up to a few hours to multiple days after most uses. The soreness can become aggravating, making her more prone to lashing out and accidentally activating the quirk during these recovery periods. Although there is only a 'cooldown' for the most extreme case, repeated or extensive use of the quirk can cause internal bleeding, muscular spasms, stress fractures, and muscular strains or tears throughout the body. Bruising is common, the quirk holds no eccentric regenerative abilities besides the user’s natural bodily responses. Only if a horn is snapped off will grow back over time, and only during the time the quirk is being used. If the tail is cut, or a limb is lost, it will not grow back in the next activation. Being a close-range quirk, long-ranged or projectile attacks exploit its weaknesses effectively. Any poisons, gases, illness, overexposure, or any other natural weaknesses a quirkless human being is affected by also affect the user at the same level. Due to conducting clouds of steam while active, the user is particularly weakened by extreme heat, and is more likely to collapse from heat exhaustion rather than hypothermia. Quirk Cost ''' ''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.'' Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. ''The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well.' Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well.